


Frostbiten, but Warm Hearted

by NightOwl_26



Series: The Extraordinary Life Of Harrison Holmes [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adopted Harry Potter, He's like two in the second chapter..., I don't know what tags to add..., Past Child Abuse, Young Harry Potter, Young Mycroft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOwl_26/pseuds/NightOwl_26
Summary: My class is working on poems so I though 'Hey, what if I write one for a fanfic I'm going to write?' This is the outcome. I kinda like it, what do you guys think?
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Harry Potter, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: The Extraordinary Life Of Harrison Holmes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026937
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Frostbiten, but Warm Hearted

**Author's Note:**

> My class is working on poems so I though 'Hey, what if I write one for a fanfic I'm going to write?' This is the outcome. I kinda like it, what do you guys think?

The clouds were as thick blankets to the night sky,  
Sheltering it from any light,  
Blocking it from ones sight,  
Nothing could ever be born from that cold December sky,  
Albeit no matter how much one could lie,  
a child was received,  
by a family unable to conceive,  
given to them by a horrible event,  
on the 25 Advent,  
what was born may not have been a child,  
but a bond,  
between two men and an orphan,  
with parents long gone,  
And this all happened on the day after Christmas eve


End file.
